Welcome to the Bloodbath
by xXPheonix14Xx
Summary: This is a little story that just popped into my head, and it wouldn't go away unless I wrote down SOMETHING! So, tell me what you think, and maybe I'll consider making it into a story. It's a modern Hunger Games. Don't like? Well, Don't read.


**I may or may not decide to post a brand new story. The Hunger Games, a great story to make a fan-fic out of! But I've decided to leave the decision up to you! Read the passage below. If you like the idea of a modern Hunger Games, REVIEW!**

* * *

_She passed through the crowd, hood up, and eyes the colour of forest leaves focused and alert. The unreal people strolled on by without a second glance at her scruffy attire amidst a sea of immaculate citizens of Panem._

_God, Panem had _really_ outdone themselves this time._

_The original arena's, sure, they'd been brutal and unpredictable. But for the Capitol to create an arena based on their own city? That is..._

_...that's ingenious, she had to admit._

_But the real truth is that it was downright sick. She had spent half her life on the streets, scouring every town for a free meal and shelter. _

_She knew the dangers. She knew what was out there._

_It takes at least a year for Panem to build the next arena. It's the only reason why they haven't slaughtered them sooner. They couldn't have known about her before then, not without breaking their own rules._

_And so was it a coincidence that Panem just 'happened' to draw out her name? Along with a classmate from the same area of whom she detested?_

_She didn't believe in coincidences. _

_But why her? What was so special about her?_

_Because planning to send her to the bloodbath meant they wanted her gone. Which means they were scared of her._

_Why, why, why? It's the only thing she couldn't work out._

_But that didn't matter right now. All that mattered was getting out alive. Maybe even not killing that many tributes. Maybe not ending up killing Ryan._

_Yes, he was the most annoying little brat she had ever had the misfortune to come across, thinking that just because he was one of the lucky ones to have tons of money and she wasn't meant he could annoy her as much as he pleased. But kill him?_

_No. She may want to strangle him to death, but those were fantasies. This was reality._

_Or as real as you can get in a virtual twilight zone._

_She felt her knife slipping from underneath her sleeve, and quickly tucked it away again, brushing the pink scar she got the day she was kidnapped off the streets._

_The day Veronica found her._

_**Shit **she thought. She missed Veronica. Missed her foster mum, the only family she had left. Veronica had took her in, had the applications processed to foster her, and gave her a home. How had she re-payed her?_

_She somehow got on 'Panem's Most Wanted' list and entered the Hunger Games._

_Perfect._

_The least she could do was survive the bloody competition._

_All of a sudden a stranger brushed her shoulder, causing a lock of her long and dark hair to fall out of place, and she immediately looked up. A fairly tall guy with hair tucked into his hat apologised in a somewhat deep voice. She would have walked on by, if a bit suspicious, if the platinum blond hadn't given him away._

_Along with the scarred eye._

_She recognised him at once. German 18 year old, Kristian Kaufmann. _

_Career._

_It was all she needed to duck instinctively, breathing shallowly as an arrow shot past her vulnerable head. She drew the twin knives from her sleeves and ignored the panicking crowd as she swung the right hand knife at him. Kristian only barely missed it._

_"You are somewhat of a wonder in this arena, and a potential threat to almost every tribute." __he marvelled in his strong accent, his scarred eye wincing. S_he stood her ground as he drew his bow, knocking an arrow into place. Kristian smiled gruesomely.

_"That is why, Isla Lockwood, you are next on my kill list…"_

* * *

**Dun, dun, DUN! A modern Hunger Games, a modern arena, and the whole world taking part? Tell me if you like it!**


End file.
